Love That Was Meant To Be
by ppgzblossomrulz
Summary: hi guys, first thew chapters has swear words in it, but when it goes on, teenage scences!


hi, im bored of my over stories so i wont be making anymore of them, Sorry :(. but im going to keep on making this story that im working on, ill keep on going ! enjoy! P.S- im changing their names so here are the names im giving them.

Blossom - Summer Bubbles - Chloe Buttercup - Olivia Brick - Dylan Boomer - Josh Butch - Jake -

I woke up with a alarm clock beeping, and beeping, i couldn't sleep with it beeping so obvisly i slammed it with my hand and crawled out of my queen sized bed. my room is coverd with pink, everywhere you look is pink ...and white. my father is rich, REALLY rich, he owns the most posh places in Britian. My bedroom is at least 4X the room your in now (unless its really small). I walked to my walk-in wardrobe which is like a bit smaller then my room. i decided to put on a black bra and pants first, then i put on a black tank top on with a shorter glittering pink top over it, i put on a short pink skirt (almost the same colour as my pink top) on, with a black belt, then i put on knee high pink sockes with black at the top of them, they where kind of see-through, then i slid n my black high heels. I curled my light red hair, expect my fringe, i straightend it, and made it puff out a bit. everyone loves me at school, i am the most popularist girl in school and everyone likes how my pink eyes will glow in the sunlight. im 15 now and im pretty but, i hate my figure. my chest is a bloody 35DD for crist sake! i wish my friends where here, i love talking to them, we always share secertes and never spreed them. but imagine being me, im pretty, rich, nice and smart, and...i've never been out with anyone, yes i get asked now and again, but im not interested in any of them, expect one boy that i've known for ages. Dylan, he's so hot! he's god at football,  
>basket ball, and he's clever too, he's in all my lessons, and...we're best friends! but imange if i told him my feelings! he might not like me back! and then we wont be friends...everyone says im lucky to be an only child and having my dad not at home all the time, cause then i can bring back boys here for sex! but i dont want to do that! not until im married, or if Dylan makes me crave for him way too much! im usually round Dylans house, he's rich too, and he's a only child, AND his mum is always out, same kind of stuff that my dad has to do, yeah we're always alone together, but we dont do anything, we just talk or study or video us doing stupid stuff, like making ice-cream sunday or having a water fight, or something silly like that, the point is i love him.<br>"Summer! im going to work now so get to school on time!" when my dad shouted that i relized that i was in my room, dreaming about Dylan again!  
>"ok dad!" so i ran down stairs and brushed my teeth, and sprayed like loads of deodrant on, made sure i was Fine to go to school, and i was, Dylain always picks me up every morning with his red Pochie boxer (something like that) but i have the exact car as him but only its pink. he should be here in like 2 minutes, but i can see his car right now, pulling up in out front car park.<br>"hi, Dylan!"  
>"hey, Summer, how you been?"<br>"not bad, just homework been on my nevres!"  
>"yeah, i know what you mean, you should of text me, i would of come round for a bit"<br>"yeah, i will next time!"  
>"ok, let's go"<br>"okay!" then i sat next to him in his car, he was wearing a black tank top that showed his 6-pack, but he had a black and red jacket over his arms so i couldn't see his arm muscles. he was wearing black baggy pants, with black and red converse by the looks of it. people at school always say that we're dating, but never say it to our faces. i love his dark ginger hair that reaches his shoulders, and his charming red eyes that make me tingle everytime we make eye contact.  
>"so...wanna come round mine after school, my mum aint in"<br>"ok, i might aswell, my dad doesn't come home till 11pm"  
>"it's like we'r living together or somate huh?"<br>"yeah i guess so" then we both laughed. i love hearing him laugh, it makes me so happy. "we're here"  
>"oh, i didn' realise" he chuckled "how can you not realise?"<br>"i dont know"  
>"ok, Summer, whatever you say, lets go to first lesson"<br>"okay" so we both walked into class, we have English first, Dylan sits behind me in English, he always pokes my back to chat to him or something. 45 minutes later...  
>"ok class time for homework! the homework is to write a poem to a valentine!"<br>oh shit! i forgot it was valentines day next week! oh god, and this is our homework! its so embrassing!  
>so when i wrote my homework down i walked out of class since the bell rang.<br>"hey, Summer!"  
>"oh sorry Dylan, i left you again didn't I?"<br>"yeah, doesn't matter though, im not doind that homework, Summer"  
>"why not?"<br>"because i dont have a girlfriend, i dont like anyone, expect one girl" i was really sad when he said that, but i just had to ask.  
>"who do you like Dylan?"<br>"...doesn't matter, i might tell you tonight"  
>"okay, what lesson do we have next?"<br>"gym"  
>"ugh, gym? i hate gym the perverted teachers make us wear tight tops and short skirts"<br>"yeah, you look cute in them though" Dylan would always say things like that to me, and no other girl, that's one of the reasons why people say he likes me.  
>"thanks Dylan"<br>"dont mention it, just a compliment"  
>"yeah lets go"<br>so in gym me and Dylan where in a team with some other people, we were playing bench ball. but i could feel Dylan staring at me the hole time, i usually get that feeling, always.  
>At break, Me, Dylan, Chole, Olivia, Josh and Jake (my best friends) met up. Chole and Josh are dating, they have ever since 2 years ago, Olivia and Jake are best friends, like me and Dylan. we all just started chatting and stuff. school finished after hours! Dylan took me to his place after school, we started chatting about random stuff.<br>"hey, Summer?"  
>"what?"<br>"Who's your best friend?"  
>"you of course!"<br>"good cause i was starting to think you wernt!"  
>"ha, only if we fighted or something"<br>"thats never gnna happen"  
>"yeah, hey Dylan, remember early when you said you like this one girl"<br>"...yeah..."  
>"who...who is it?"<br>"i..."  
>"i what?"<br>"i dont know if they will like me back"  
>"ohh-"<br>"Summer, what kind of flowers d you like?"  
>"huh? why?"<br>"just...wondering"  
>"well, if i have pick its defentley roses!"<br>"well, look what i got for you" then he pulled out a bunch of roses behind him, tht made me blush completey.  
>"its you"<br>"what?"  
>"your that girl"<br>then i was stunned, i was happy, delighted and hot.  
>"Dylan i-" then i was stopped with a kiss on the lips, his lips were so warm, so tastey, i shut my eyes and put arms around his neck, while he had his arms around my waist, i loved this passionte kiss, it was the best kiss of my life, i loved it so much i didn't want to stop, but i pulled away for air "love you"<br>"i love you too Summer" then about 30 minutes later Dylan walked me home, it was about 8pm, my dad would call the house phone soon though, so before i walked in, Dylan planted a kiss onto my lips passiontley and said bye. when i walked into my house i was so happy, i have a boyfriend and i actually love him!

thanks for reading! 


End file.
